


The Tudors, Season 2, Episode 1, Everything is Beautiful

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e01 Everything is Beautiful, Meta, Nonfiction, Season Premiere, Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 3





	The Tudors, Season 2, Episode 1, Everything is Beautiful

Open to London, 1532. Anne and Henry are kneeling in prayer together.

Elsewhere, Catherine prays alone.

There’s a shot of More doing so, too.

At court, More greets Eustace. Incidentally, no explanation is given for Eustace’s continuing presence. They discuss their sympathy for Catherine, and Eustace tries to give More a letter of thanks from the emperor. Asking him not to, More points out Henry could easy take it as a sign of treason. Eustace agrees.

In another room, Henry is dismissing Cromwell. More enters. Henry tells More about people complaining of clerical rule, and More responds he’s always condemned abuse by clergy.

I will omit the paragraph long rant I wrote in response to simply reiterate my dislike of both this character and his historical counterpart.

Continuing that Henry knows where he stands on current events, he expresses his devotion to the church. Reasonably, Henry asks if this means More will speak against him, and More lies he’d never speak against Henry in public.

Later, in a meeting, some of the bishops are being charged with their continuing support of Wolsey and placement of the pope over Henry. Taking the floor, Fisher refuses to acknowledge Henry as Head of Church. One of the bishops suggests Henry be given the title he wants with the caveat “as far as the law of Christ allows”. None of the clergy is in favour. Despite not being part of the clergy, Charles Brandon barely manages to restrain himself from standing up and casting a vote in favour.

Trying his best to keep the peace, the bishop quickly says silence counts as a vote of favour. Heh.

No one is actually brave enough to cast a nay. Thanking the court through gritted teeth, Henry leaves.

The next scene reveals Peter O’Toole plays the new pope. He and the gout cardinal talk about the two newest letters they’ve received. One is from Henry. The pope brings up Henry’s dealings with his predecessor and isn’t sympathetic to the fact people dug the former pope up and stabbed his corpse in the street.

The other letter is from the emperor on behalf of Catherine, and it asks he excommunicate Henry.

Not wanting to deal with any of this, the pope suggests Anne be assassinated.

I don’t want either Anne or Catherine to die, but: Wouldn’t it be a better idea to discreetly kill Catherine and make it look like natural causes? Even with Anne out of the way, Henry is still going to want a new wife. If every potential new wife is killed, there will eventually be a large investigation into who’s doing so. If the pope is discovered, Henry will undoubtedly sever all times to Rome permanently.

Elsewhere, Henry watches Anne read. Complimenting her beauty, he informs her he’s been made Head of the Church of England. She’s glad he’ll soon be able to marry her. Saying she needs to move into the Tower of London, he explains all the queens temporarily resided there before her coronation.

He leaves, and Boleyn the creeper appears. Sensing his mood, Anne asks if he doesn’t want to celebrate. He responds they haven’t won, yet. He explains how Henry’s title wasn’t given willingly and that the caveat could be used to nullify the title itself. They agree Fisher is a threat to them.

At the castle, Cranmer appears, and Cromwell introduces him to Wyatt and George. They talk about Fisher and another problematic bishop.

The next scene is of a nervous man being led to a shadowed Boleyn. It’s established he’s a cook. Placing some coins on the table, Boleyn warns him not to betray them under threat of harm to his family. Then, revealing himself, George sets a vial down on the table.

Meanwhile, Cromwell introduces Cranmer to Henry. Cranmer is a big supporter of Henry being able to divorce Catherine, and in fact, he was the one who made the suggestion it was a purely theological matter rather than a legal one. Henry is extremely happy to meet him, and Cranmer is somewhat overwhelmed when Henry continues to praise him.

Cromwell gives Cranmer a proud, supportive, vaguely amused look. It’s established Henry’s decided to appoint Cranmer his personal chaplain. Cranmer stutters, and Cromwell gently guides him into kneeling position.

Henry leaves, and still shell-shocked, Cranmer stands up. Patting him on the back, Cromwell says, “Well done, Mister Cranmer. Well done.”

In the gardens, Henry asks Charles Brandon about his new wife, Catherine Brookes. Declaring he loves and respects her, Charles Brandon also brings up the fact his young son needs a mother. Henry’s sarcastic comment is more-or-less how I feel about it, namely: Naturally, he married a childless, 17-year-old to fill the role.

I’m not saying a young woman can’t be a good mother and/or a childless woman can’t be a good stepmother; I’ve seen plenty of evidence to the contrary on both counts in real life. I’m just pointing out, if this was really his concern, it’s more likely he’d go for a widow who had children of her own.

Expressing his sympathy for CB, Henry declares Charles Brandon is incapable of fidelity. Charles Brandon doesn’t respond Henry has never asked or ordered fidelity of him. Instead, he insists this time is different. Henry asks how, and Charles Brandon admits, “I don’t know.” Wearing a goofy smile, he gives a speech about how it’s not just her beauty she’s attracted to and simply knowing things will be different. He says Henry should understand what he means.

Then, Henry makes his day by petting his hair.

Elsewhere, Wyatt has a dream about a time he and Anne had sex.

At court, he greets Anne. With some ladies standing behind her, she promises always to remember the kindness he’s shown. She points out he’s risen, too, and he attributes it to Cromwell’s patronage.

Then, he introduces Mark Smeaton to her. She addresses him as “Mister Smeaton”, and Wyatt says Mark prefers simply to be called by his first name. Playfully flirting with Mark, she orders him to play her something on the instrument he’s carrying.

Doing so, he earns a round of applause. Anne asks if him to show her how to play.

In the kitchen, the cook poisons the soup.

It’s served to More, Fisher, and some other cardinals. Fisher specifically asks for a small serving, and More refuses a bowl. As More talks, the cardinals begin reacting to the poison.

It’s a good, but perhaps, a bit unrealistic the little boys serving the soup didn’t decide to sneak any.

Later, More tells Henry all but he and Fisher survived the poison attempt. The cook’s been arrested. Tentatively, More brings up the fact there are rumours Anne herself was behind the poisoning. Getting rightfully gets angry, Henry points out some people blame her for everything. He asks if More also blames her.

“Harry-”

“Oh, the time for Harry is over!”

Hurt but calm, More realises Henry’s right. Rather than trying to protest, he simply makes the reasonable point, whoever’s responsible, they killed four men in Henry’s council and attempted to kill two others, and if Henry doesn’t launch an investigation, people will assume it was done with his blessing.

In the tower, Cromwell interrogates the blood-covered cook. Boleyn is present. Pointing out it’s inconceivable the cook would murder his master after four years of diligent service, Cromwell reiterates the question of who gave the cook the poison.

The cook mournfully says he has three daughters, and Cromwell asks what exactly this has to do with anything. After a long look at Boleyn, the cook answers he wants them to find good husbands, and to do so requires money.

Thinking the man is demanding a bribe rather than giving his motive, Cromwell responds they can pay him for the information.

The cook answers he’s already received payment.

Recognising the man’s willingness to die to protect his family, Cromwell angrily declares the cook is a fool and will die for it.

I get the impression some part of Cromwell realises the family must be under threat, and no matter what he promises, he knows they won’t be protected. Therefore, he doesn’t even try.

At court, Anne walks through, and everyone treats her as if she’s already Queen. She stops a servant carrying linens, and he explains Catherine is still making shirts for Henry.

In Henry’s chambers, holding a cross, he’s trying to cope with the fact he almost lost More due to his pursuit of Anne. I like this moment, because, it does show, despite his earlier stiffness, he is genuinely shaken by almost losing the man he loves and respects so deeply. He doesn’t blame Anne, but it is hitting him there are extremely serious consequences to what he’s trying to do.

Bursting in, Anne is angry about the shirts. She declares this is a sign of him still accepting Catherine as his wife. Not understanding what the big deal is, Henry leaves in frustration.

Historically, the shirts incident did happen.

Meanwhile, More tells a recovering Fisher that the cook is to be boiled alive. Fisher worries about Henry divorcing Catherine and marrying Anne. More says he was told, at the last council meeting, Henry asked what would happen if he did so without the pope’s permission and only Boleyn supported him.

Eventually, Charles Brandon does work to destroy Anne, but I don’t think his non-support at the council meeting was a sign of him being against it, now. I think his issue is more along the lines of not wanting the pope to excommunicate Henry or for the emperor to attack.

At the castle, Henry bursts into Catherine’s chambers. Her ladies flee, and appearing, she cheerfully greets him as, “Husband.” Inquiring about his health, she says she heard he had a toothache. There were also rumours of gout. Denying the latter, he wonders why she even listens to such rumours.

“Because, I care for you,” she answers.

He orders her to stop making shirts, and she points out he’s wearing one of them now. Then, she tentatively brings up the fact Mary has been sick. She suggests they visit her, and Henry answers she’s free to go visit her if she wishes.

Realising if she leaves, she won’t be allowed to return, Catherine refuses to go. Her not doing so will later be her biggest regret.

He leaves.

In the next scene, the cook is boiled.

Before he is, Cromwell crosses himself. He can’t bring himself to fully watch, and Boleyn and George show how sociopathic and psychopathic they are by watching with absolutely no expression on their faces.

In the last review, I called More a coward for being unable to watch fully as the man he unjustly condemned was put to death, but this is even worse. Boleyn coerced this man into a path leading to this barbaric death, and being able to watch so dispassionately is a sign he has absolutely no empathy.

At a ball, Anne dances with Mark Smeaton.

After dancing with his wife, Charles Brandon goes to talk to Henry. Complimenting CB’s beauty, Henry is wistful at the thought of happy marriages. Then, saying he has an assignment for Charles Brandon, he whispers it to him.

Subtly unhappy, Charles Brandon leaves.

It turns out, Henry sent him to speak to Catherine. After her ladies are dismissed, he uncomfortably relays Henry’s desire for her to withdraw her petition to Rome. He assures her Henry promises to be generous. Wanting Henry to be happy but being able to empathise with her situation, he explains about Henry’s new title and the power it gives him.

She expresses her belief the pope is God’s only representative. Continuing, she informs him, despite her great love for Henry, she wouldn’t have married and stayed married to him if it troubled her conscience. She orders him to go to Rome to argue with important men rather than one poor woman.

Bowing, he wordlessly retreats.

Returning, he tells Henry Catherine said she’d obey Henry in all things save for her duty to answer to two higher powers. Henry incorrectly assumes the two are the pope and the emperor. Charles Brandon answers the powers are God and her conscience.

Storming off, Henry comes across Eustace, and he informs him to tell his master he doesn’t care if the pope excommunicates him or not. The pope can do as he likes in Rome, and Henry will do as he likes in England. Pausing in the middle of his storm-out, Henry adds, “By the way, welcome back to court.” Heh.

Later, Charles Brandon watches CB change into her nightdress. In bed, she asks about the queen. Describing Queen Catherine as beautiful, he promises to always be true and to never CB make cry. Declaring he doesn’t blame her if she doesn’t believe him, he asks if she does. She doesn’t answer, and they begin having sex.

He married someone bearing the name of his best friend’s wife. Her initials didn’t change once she married him. If he can be faithful and keep her happy, it means something. I’m not sure exactly what it means, but it somehow comes back to Henry.

At the castle, Henry invites Anne to go hunting with the promise Catherine will be gone once they get back.

Meanwhile, More wakes up yelling. His wife tries to comfort him, and he babbles about Luther and false prophets. Explaining he saw the beast, he takes this to mean the antichrist is coming.

I could be wrong, but is belief in the antichrist an accepted one among a large majority of Catholics? From my understanding, it’s more of an evangelical concept.

The next day, Anne and Henry go riding, and up above, Catherine watches from a window. Coming over, Cromwell says Henry’s ordering her to go to a house he has set up for her.

“He did not even say goodbye,” Catherine sadly comments.

Cromwell wants Queen Anne and Reformism, but he still feels guilt over what he’s doing. He tries to soothe things by telling her she’s free to take her stuff and servants.

“Wherever I go, I remain his wife,” Catherine replies. “And I will pray for him.”

Cromwell says Henry wants the crown jewels returned. Catherine considers obeying before declaring, “No! I will not give up what is rightfully mine to adorn the woman who is the scandal of Christendom.” She turns away.

When she leaves, there’s a crowd waiting outside for her. A kneeling woman takes her hand. “Bless you, your majesty.” People bow, more people bless her, and she thanks them. In the crowd, Charles Brandon bows. She walks over to More, and he promises her there will be even greater crowds when she makes her return to London.

She leaves.

Later, Anne and Henry are having a happy supper. Coming in, a messenger uncomfortably relays to Henry that Catherine sends her goodbyes, her disappointment Henry didn’t say goodbye, and wants to make sure Henry is still in good health.

Henry responds by repeatedly punching him. After the poor messenger runs for dear life, Henry apologises to Anne, though, it’s ambiguous if the apology is for the violent behaviour or the message.

Quickly putting her disturbance aside, Anne does a title-drop by insisting everything is beautiful. She prods Henry to echo her words, and he does.

In a darkened corridor, Eustace talks to a hooded man.

It’s not as if ambassadors have chambers of their own and are free to entertain whatever guests they desire, after all. It’s revealed the man has been commissioned to assassinate Anne. I don’t know if the actor under the hood is James Gilbert, but the character is supposed to Brereton.

After watching the rest of the second season, this scene is funny rather than ominous. Also amusing to me is the fact Eustace left court due to what he saw as a lack of morals, and now, he’s back and helping plot an assassination.

Fin.


End file.
